Don't Speak
by samchords
Summary: The people we love the most, are always the ones we hurt in the end. Brittana X Faberry X Pezberry side klaine/kurtofsky
1. Runaway

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its pairings, or the Fox Network. Ryan Murphy and his producers are not affiliated with any of this story. This is a songfic, which means throughout the story there will be song lyrics involved in the actual dialogue. I strongly recommend playing the song with the story. If there is a song involved the only character usually aware of the song is the actual singer. Cheers.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 Part 1<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Santana<strong>

"I can't do this Santana, this waiting. It's _killing_ me." I looked away ashamed; I was still dating Karofsky. "Just give me some _more_ time, Britt, I'm not ready yet but we can still be together in secret right?"

I went to touch her arm but for once she flinched away. "Don't you see this isn't fair for me? I _want_ to be with you everywhere but you aren't ready for that, and I don't think I can keep waiting for you to be."

"Britt I just need time is all."I pleaded. She stared me down biting her lip and I sighed realizing I might lose her.

There was a silence and then I spoke up. "OK…I'm ready now." I said weakly without thinking.

She flicked her attention back to me, her eyes narrow, "You don't mean that."

I didn't say anything for fear that my tone would convince her even less. She took my silence as confirmation "This is even worse, I _can't_ even trust you."

I looked at her incredulously.

"I _just_ said I'm ready..." I repeated slowly. She looked away, realization on her face.

Turning back she had tears rolling down. "You're lying. I can't trust you."

She ran her hands through her hair. "San… I _can't _trust you." She repeated as though it didn't hurt me the first time. I felt tears in my eyes. "Brittany…" I started my throat tightening up.

"I...I need to think." She whispered taking a step closer to me. "I love you but I don't know if I can be here right now." She squeezed her fists closer to her backpack straps and strode past me.

I groaned following her body with my head watching her body drift away. People began to file out of their classrooms as the bell rang, three times.

"And I always find, _yeah,_ I always find something wrong…" I mumbled slowly my head resting against my locker door. "You... been putting up with my _s__hit_ just way _too_ long…"

I glanced down at my shirt. "I'm so gifted at finding what I don't like the most..." I gazed at her weave in and out of the students down the hall.

"-So I think it's time for us to have a toast." I stood up wiping my eyes. "Let's have a toast for the _douche bags,_" I sang walking in her direction. "Let's have a toast for the _assholes,_"

I threw my arms up, "Let's have a toast for the _scumbags…" _

Pointing to myself, "Every one of them that I know."

"Let's have a toast for the _jerk-offs!_" I muttered. "That'll _never_ take work off."

"Baby, I got a plan, _Runaway _fast as you can..." I murmured in her direction, though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"She find pictures in my email," I said running my hands down my sides."I sent this girl a picture of my _hey!_" I sighed following her."I don't know what it is with females,"

And as I saw my reflection I admitted, "But I'm not too good at that _hey!_"

"See, I could have me a good girl," I continued staring at myself. "And still be addicted to _them_ hood rats." I shrugged, looking at the floor. "And I just blame everything on _you_; at least you know that's what I'm _good _at." I exhaled clutching my chest.

"And I always find, _yeah,_ I always find, _yeah_, I always find something _wrong_," I turned a corner and saw her talking to some cheerleaders.

"You been putting up with my shit just way too long…" I moaned waving my hand, pointing at her.

"I'm so gifted at finding what I don't like the _most_…" she hugged one of them and ambled away. "So I think it's time for us to have a toast." I whined walking further into the school.

"Let's have a toast for the_ douche bags!_ Let's have a toast for the _assholes,_" My voice vibrating against the walls. "Let's have a toast for the _scumbags_, every one of them that I know," I sang as I raised my arms and opened the doors before me.

"Let's have a toast for the _jerk-offs_, that'll never take work off," I cried walking in and down the center aisle."_Baby_, I got a plan," She was in here with the rest of her theater class.

"Runaway fast as you _can_."

I walked the steps up to the stage. "_**Runaway.**_ From me, baby!" I whimpered looking out into the class."Runaway,"

My legs swaying with the beat, "_Runaway_ from me, baby!" I begged her. "Runaway I'm about to get crazy, then runaway,"

"Baby I got a plan…" She was in deep thought listening to her teacher completely unaware of me.

"_Runaway __as fast as you can_..." I finished quietly never looking away from her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Brittana Angst or is this a foreshadow? Tell me what you think. Song is (Runaway / Kanye West) Thanks!_**


	2. Little Black Sandals

**_ _Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its pairings, or the Fox Network. Ryan Murphy and his producers are not affiliated with any of this story. This is a songfic, which means throughout the story there will be song lyrics involved in the actual dialogue. I strongly recommend playing the song with the story. If there is a song involved the only character usually aware of the song is the actual singer. Cheers.__**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 Part Two<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany<strong>

The bell rang and I left the auditorium thinking about my conversation with Santana. I loved her with all my heart, I truly did. She was beautiful inside and out, but there were times when she was selfish. And when she only thought about herself. Did she not realize I too would have to come out? That I might also be teased? I always overlooked what I would have to overcome because my love for her was stronger but lately as the days passed and she kept her feelings for me a secret from the rest of the school my love for her was being overpowered by my love for myself. Maybe Artie was right, maybe she was manipulating me, maybe for once I should stand up for myself...

I was at my locker before I even realized it my feet knowing the way. And there she was. Smiling halfheartedly with Karofsky. The two of them together made my insides burn and I looked away quickly as thought the image would turn me to stone. I closed my eyes realizing I couldn't hold on anymore to the hope that she would come out, it had been almost three weeks since Prom. I dared to look at them again, and she was now holding his hand pretending to enjoy it. I swallowed deeply holding back tears wishing that she had been holding my hand instead in this hallway full of students. But she wasn't and she maybe she never would.

I glided through the hallway walking past them.

"I'm being dragged down, down by the hand," I sang softly. "The hand of a golden giant man…he's crushing my knuckles..." I spin around in the hall. "Splitting my skin... he says he'll let go…" I murmur to myself. "If only I'd ask it of him. He says, Girl…. it's your call…"

"You wanna fly…? You wanna fall…?" I cry.

"So I shout…I wanna get away from you as fast as I can...I tell…my feet to move it, I hope they have a plan," I sway walking past the classrooms twirling between students.

"These little black sandals are walking me away," I moan, tears rolling down my face."These little black sandals, are heading the right way…These little black sandals are walking me away…"

Holding onto my chest, "These little black sandals, saved my life today…"I was now two hallways away from them. "So now I'm free…"

_"Freeeee…"_I groan. "From the big bad giant…who was stalking me…"Her face burst into my mind and more tears fall.

"Thank you feet, for guiding me, I'm glad somehow I got brains down there, at least." I whisper looking around as I twirl. "These little black sandals…" I sob. "Are walking me away, these little black sandals are heading the right way."

I push back my hair. "These little black sandals…Are walking me away…"

"_These little black sandals, _I stop right in front of Artie's locker._ "Saved my life today."_

* * *

><p><strong>Karofsky<br>**

I saw him walking out of the cafeteria followed by an Asian girl and the black chick. I figured it was now or never. It had been three weeks since I had rejected the dance of Prom King and Queen, and I felt like all the progress we had made that day I told him to wait for me after his class, had been lost.

I rejected him in front of the student body and I felt horrible. I hadn't slept well in the past three weeks because of the regret in my stomach. I figured if anything I should apologize not just for him but for me too. My feelings were causing me pain. I approached him quietly and prodded his right shoulder. He turned around his face smiling disappearing instantly. I felt my stomach clench.

"Hey." I looked nervously at the two girls flanking his sides, he took a hint.

"David has some bullywhip matters to discuss, I expect?" he told them confidently looking back at me. "Do you mind I leave you two for a couple minutes?" The black girl narrowed her eyes but let out a mumble that sounded like a sure. The Asian girl grabbed his wrist and whispered in his ear though I was close enough to hear "We'll be right here after, be careful." I bit my tongue at these words and remained stone faced.

He nodded and after a quick kiss to both followed me to a secluded corner of the hallway. "What do you really want?" he said rather sharply but I could read him better than he thought.

He was hiding his hurt.

"I wanted to say_ sorry, sorry_ for Prom." I murmured looking him straight in the eye. He looked away. There was a silence before I gathered up some more courage. "You know it's killing me this secret and I feel like every day I go on it gets worse."

His angry complexion relaxed slightly and he sighed. "I have to admit I did think you were going to finally go through with it. You know come out." I glanced around the hallway making sure no one heard.

"Can you please lower your voice?" I begged. He threw up his hands but before he could speak I cut him off. "Look I will someday, maybe," I looked at my hands, "…but I wasn't ready and I just wanted to say sorry, because it's been killing me inside."

He looked at me curiously his head slightly lopsided "Really? I must have underestimated you then David"

"-It's Dave, you can call me Dave." I interrupted gently. "Right, _Dave…_" he almost smiled losing his track of words.

There was a brief pause and then he stretched his neck and clasped his hands looking at my watch.

"Class is about to start…" he said slowly. I shriveled inside; he had not accepted my apology.

"Class is about to start… he repeated, "…and I forgive you." I almost laughed at the relief I felt but I contained myself. "Thanks." I said roughly, and he nodded.

And then he was gone, walking back to the two girls who had been waiting for him down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quick little development chapter. Brittana Angst. Kurofsky Angst. Gasp Tell me what you think. Song is (Little Black Sandals / Sia) Thanks! **


	3. You're more than that

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its pairings, or the Fox Network. Ryan Murphy and his producers are not affiliated with any of this story. Cheers._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 Part 1<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn <strong>

It had been three weeks since Prom. Three weeks since Finn had been thrown out of the gym, since I had lost Queen since I had slapped Rachel. It had taken me three weeks to realize that what Rachel had said to me hit home hard.

"_You're a very pretty girl Quinn, prettiest I've ever met, but you're more than that." _

Her voice echoed in my head everyday at least once since that Saturday night. I was constantly thinking about her. Every interaction we had ever had since the first day of Glee club was replaying in my mind. Everything about her I was remembering. And that's when it hit me, when I was in Glee club watching her talk to us about a song for Nationals that I realized all my pent up anger at her was tension.

Because when I allowed myself to think for even just a second that maybe I was attracted to her, it was like the flood gates had opened. My eyes undressed her every time she was in front of me, her mouth was talking but I heard nothing just saw those beautiful lips move in perfect rhythm. Her hands were animated but I was imagining them near me, touching me, inside of me. Her eyes were brown and huge and knowing. She was small and fragile but yet strong and complex. I wanted to be near her, the smell of her from two weeks ago was still in my nose.

It was as if a switch inside me had been flipped because every day since then there was not a second I was not thinking about Rachel Berry.

But then reality came crashing in, and I saw Jesse stare longingly at Rachel and I felt myself I sink at the action, I saw I saw Kurt being thrown into lockers, my mother in my mind yelling at me for liking a girl, I saw my father disowning me, and I saw what the future was if I actually admitted that I liked her.

And so every day since then I ignored her, I ignored her so much other people picked up on it. The first day back from Prom weekend, Rachel had come up to ask if I was feeling any better, and I shut my locker in her face and stormed off. She had made several attempts afterwards to try to get through to me but I brushed her off every time, completely ignoring her existence and never looking at her face.

After a couple days she took a hint and backed off, and I thought I would feel better. But now I was living in agony. I spent so much time thinking about her that every time she came near me I couldn't breathe. It was destroying me. It was worse now that she wouldn't even look at me.

I snapped back into focus she was almost done with her lecture on another original song idea, her eyes were looking around the room for any sort of acknowledgement from the glee club and suddenly they found mine. I didn't look away this time, and neither did she. For a second we locked eyes but it felt like several years. I got light headed and my imagination of being near her took off. I was grabbing her and kissing her in my mind, pushing her up against the piano and, and- then she looked away as Mercedes spoke up to ask why she was not offered a solo. I let out a breath I did not realize I had been holding and I saw Santana look at me question.

"Blondie, you ok?" she asked looking at me with unease. My eyes flicked up to her. "Yeah." I said, she raised an eyebrow "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright." And she turned back to give his attention to Mr. Shue who was talking about Nationals but I saw her eyes flash to Brittany's figure every couple of seconds.

Rachel had taken a seat and was chatting lively with Jesse who had been hired as a consultant for us. I put my hands in my face and tried to get the images of me and Rachel in compromising positions out of my head. This was going to be a long rehearsal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Not every story will have a song in it if you were wondering. Faberry buildup. Ooh. Ooh. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**_


	4. Anything but Ordinary

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its pairings, or the Fox Network. Ryan Murphy and his producers are not affiliated with any of this story. This is a songfic, which means throughout the story there will be song lyrics involved in the actual dialogue. I strongly recommend playing the song with the story. If there is a song involved the only character usually aware of the song is the actual singer. Cheers._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 Part 2<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

"_Hmm, hmm, hmm" I_ murmured as I watched her get out of her car._ "Hmm, hmm, hmm…"_

I picked up my purse and moved as she marched across the parking lot._ "_Sometimes I get so_ weird I _even freak _myself _out,"

I shrugged at myself. "I laugh myself to sleep… it's my_ lullaby…" _She was walking into the school.

"Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger…"I traced her path and opened the doors watching her back."I want to scream… it makes me feel alive…"

I almost yelled,_ "_Is it_ enough _to love?"I questioned following her. "Is it _enough_ to breathe?"

I moaned,_ "Somebody _rip my heart out…"I pointed to the floor. "And leave me here to_ bleed."_

"Is it enough to die?"I wondered._ "Somebody _save my life…" I whimpered at the doorway of the choir room.

"I'd rather be_ anything _but ordinary_ please…" _I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

Kurt was sitting in physics.

"To walk within the lines…would make my life so borin'…"I mumbled. "I want to know that I have been…"

I belted out holding my heart._ "To the extreme… _ I heard Quinn whisper from behind me._ "I… feel…."_

"So knock me off my feet…"I begged sliding down against the wall.

"…_I feel…."_

"Come on now give it to me!"I garbled feeling tears in my eyes.

"_Ohhhhh…"_

"Anything… to make me feel alive…!"I stood up rapidly to glance at him again."Is it enough to love?"I sang watching him through the doorway.

"Is it enough to breathe?" The bell rang and he got up quickly and left_. _ "Somebody rip my heart out…"I whispered at him as he passed me.

"And leave me here to bleed…"

"Is it enough to die?" I clenched my fists, "Somebody save my life, I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."

"Let down your defenses Use no common sense" I sang. "If you look, you will see that this world is a beautiful, accident…"

"_-La, la, la, la" _Quinn echoed.

"Turbulent, succulent, opulent permanent, no way."I said my voice picking up speed.

"_-La, la, la, la."_

"I wanna taste it-don't wanna waste it-away yeah, yeah…"I yelled throwing my arms up.

We both walked towards each other but we were looking at different people.

"_Sometimes I get so weird…" _we both sang together._ "I even freak myself out- I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby…!"_

"_Is it enough?" _Quinn yelled.

I repeated"Is it enough?"

"Is it enough to breathe? She sang. "Somebody rip my heart out…"we harmonized.

"_Somebody, __and leave me here to bleed." _

"_Is it enough to die?"_ I questioned watching Kurt fix his clothes at his locker.

"_Somebody save my life." _Quinn begged.

"I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…"we finished quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: GASP Quinn sings for Rachel? Will Faberry happen? Karofsky wants Kurt? Whattttt is going on? Just kidding! I know what I'm doing! Tell me what you think! Song (Anything but Ordinary / Avril Lavigne) Thanks!**_


	5. Longing

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its pairings, or the Fox Network. Ryan Murphy and his producers are not affiliated with any of this story. Cheers._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 Part 1<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel <strong>

She had been ignoring me for two weeks now and it was killing me inside. I had always admitted to myself that labels were for small-mined individuals and that love was love. Perhaps it was something my parents had taught me or maybe being in Glee had opened up my mind a little but I was smart enough to understand the love crossed all boundaries including gender.

I loved Quinn Fabray; in fact I had loved Quinn since the first day of eighth grade.

She was kind back then, kind and warm and open. We were friends and no one said otherwise. There were no boys to tear us apart, no rules to judge us, no popularity contests to achieve. She was not yet a cheerleader and I was not yet in drama club. It was just me and her, Quinn and I. Even in eighth grade she was extraordinarily beautiful. She had been a transfer student from a different school across the county and had not yet made any friends, and I took it upon myself to become her first. After that first day of showing her where her classes were we were inseparable. We talked about everything that year, our nervousness about high school, how boys were so cave-man like and our love for music.

She was everything I needed in a friend.

But then, as all good things do high school came and we broke apart. We were put in different social ranks and our friendship was dissolved. She acted as though she didn't know who I was and I learned to accept it. It wasn't until my sophomore year that we ever talked again. She had joined Glee club after suspicions of me flirting with Finn. I would never tell her that I had been trying to get with Finn because I knew it would bring us together. But that was truth.

She had joined and we finally spoke again. She was cold this time but it was better than nothing. As the year went on she thawed out and we got even closer when I found out she was pregnant. The baby came and went, as did Sectionals and although we lost, it brought everyone together. But just like all Glee trends, we split up again. I had dated Finn and she had resented me for it. Summer came and went and we were in our junior year. She had got her body back and I was left once again in the cold.

Every time I saw them together it was not Quinn I was feeling jealous for.

Still there were times we talked on and off and every time we did I was happier for the rest of the day, but every time she was terrible to me I had cried myself to sleep that night. The year went by so quick and Prom had come and drama had gone down and she had slapped me. But I was so sick in love I forgave her almost instantly. She and I locked eyes and as she whispered out an apology my heart clenched. She did still care for me and I almost hugged her. However my senses kicked in and instead I helped her with her eyeliner and hoped that after this we could be close again.

But she ignored me after that bathroom conversation. She ignored me like never before. And that's where I am now, leaving Glee club watching her talk to Finn, ignoring me and my existence. There were days I wished I was blind so I did not need to see her. But then I would instantly regret that wish because how could I go on without seeing her?

"Hey stubbles…" someone said. "Man hands!"

I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned coming back to reality and looked up at the questioning face of Santana Lopez.

"Wha... Huh?" It was very unlikely that Santana would ever talk to me voluntarily. She was smiling devilishly which was not a good sign.

"Hmm…" she said carefully looking at the direction I was staring at.

She bent down to get close to my ear. "You're not staring at Finn are you?" She murmured.

I blushed as she stood up straight again watching my reaction.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about Santana." She laughed and pulled me aside as we started walking down the hall.

"I'm gonna be late for-…"

"I know." she said confidently. "I _know_ Berry, I've been there."

"I don't understand what you're talking about…" I replied honestly.

She sighed glancing around to see if we were alone. "I play for the other team…" She finally said and I raised my eyebrow. "Oh…kay…" I said out slowly.

I had already suspected this but I didn't think she would appreciate that.

"While that probably took a lot of courage to say to me and I'm happy you felt comfortable around me…"

"-Which means…" she interrupted me again, "…that I know." I frowned.

"Know about who you've been staring at for two weeks because I do the same thing."

I did not know what to say for once.

"It's Q. isn't it?" she chuckled crossing her arms around her chest.

"Am I that obvious?" I whispered out nervously. She shook her head laughing again. "Nah, just to people like me."

I let out a sigh. I did not want Quinn to know. "You _won't_ say anything right?" I begged. She looked down at me and I thought I might have seen a trace of kindness pass her face before it hardened and she laughed again.

"No I won't say anything but only cause you gots some dirt on me treasure trail" she said readily but she wasn't done. "But I think what you're doing isn't good for you, it's like torture isn't it."

I nodded looking down at the tile hallway. "How do you know this feeling so well?" She looked away for once a grimace on her face before she murmured "We all have our Quinns', Berry."

I looked to where she had been looking. And as she stared at a certain dancer blonde in deep conversation with a wheelchair boy. I understood.

From that point on I became very close friends with Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Rachel loves Quinn? Pezberry Friendship? What is the world coming to? Tell me what you think! Thanks! **_


	6. Friction

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its pairings, or the Fox Network. Ryan Murphy and his producers are not affiliated with any of this story. Cheers._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 Part 2<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany<strong>

I was at his locker. He had not noticed me yet as I was behind him and hadn't said a word. He was almost done storing his books and I knew he would notice me at some time so I coughed.

He turned around and gasped.

"Brittany!" he breathed out fixing his hair or trying to at least. "Hi." I said softly.

It wasn't that I loved _him_, or missed _him_. I was just not good with being alone. And alone was all I had been feeling. This empty hole that she had left in me was impossible to fill unless it was her. It was like I was a puzzle missing one piece and the only one that could complete me was her.

So I could wait and die a little inside as the hole got bigger or save myself by finding a slightly similar looking piece and shove it and push it till it could almost fit and fill the gap. Just to stop my bleeding love.

"I miss you." he said. And I smiled sadly. It was almost too easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Blaine asked me as we hung out on my front porch.

"I don't know…I don't care." I replied dully looking at the sunset.

Lately I had been getting annoyed at Blaine for little things. Ever since my encounter with Karof- Dave, I had been questioning our relationship. Blaine always did exactly what I wanted; it was like he had no mind of his own. He wasn't challenging me. Every time I wanted to push the boundaries he would be against it. He was both not supporting me and fighting me. But Blaine was the worst one of all fighters. He was extremely passive aggressive and if he didn't want to do something he never said so he would just compose this face and make me feel guilty. So lately I was letting him try to steer the ship. But my plan wasn't working. You can't change someone's personality. They were born that way.

I laughed at the irony of it and I caught him looking at me questioningly.

"Nothing." I said, "Just thinking about Glee yesterday."

"Of course," I heard him mumble under his breath.

"What's that _supposed_ to mean? " I asked him sharply.

He got up from his chair with an annoyed expression on his face.

"All you _ever_ talk about is _Glee_, or Nationals, or how that Karofsky oaf is being _nice _to you now."

I rolled my eyes. Here _he goes again. Everything is always about him._ "Do you ever wonder about _me_? About _my_ life?"

And I realized sadly that everything would always be about him. That was how it started and that's how it would always be.

I let out a sigh and we sat in an uncomfortable silence watching the die down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Klaine tension. And Brittany is back with Artie? What the frack? Tell me what you think. Thanks!**_


	7. Girlfriend

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its pairings, or the Fox Network. Ryan Murphy and his producers are not affiliated with any of this story. This is a songfic, which means throughout the story there will be song lyrics involved in the actual dialogue. I strongly recommend playing the song with the story. If there is a song involved the only character usually aware of the song is the actual singer. Cheers._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 Part 1<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

"I'm breaking up with you," he said.

I was still for a moment for a moment. I wanted to tell him that we were actually agreeing on something however messed up it was.

"It's because of Rachel isn't it."

He looked away out of his window and then back at his steering wheel.

"I just don't feel like we have that invisible tether…" he was muttering but I heard nothing. My thoughts immediately went to how it would all be so much easier now, and that maybe I would have a chance to confess my feelings to Rachel without anything holding me back.

He was looking at me expecting me to say something so I covered up my thoughts with, "No, we're not breaking up. I can handle your confusion with Rachel until you get over it. We're gonna stay together and next year we'll be prom king and queen."

"No! Quinn that's not what I want."

That's not what I wanted either thinking that perhaps I would never have what I wanted. I felt tears hit my eyes and then one escaped. Finn's face softened and he looked guilty thinking that I was crying about him.

I took this to my advantage. "Is this what you wanted?" I said cruely. "Do I care enough for you now?"

Without letting him answer I rushed out of his truck trying desperately not to care about anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana<strong>

It was 5:57 at night. Any minute now she would be leaving the dance studio. She did not know I was waiting for her outside in my car but I think the more surprise the better. That was another thing I loved about Brittany she was into surprises. The clock ticked and I literally watched the seconds go by, my palms sweating on the steering wheel of the car that was not on. I checked my reflection in the mirror. I looked good but that was not the issue. I needed this to go well, I had the song, I had the voice I just needed the balls or guts or another synonym for courage. The clock hits 5:59 and People begin to file out of the studio one by one and Puck grabs my arm.

"Hey _look_ at me."

I glance at his face and he grins. "You'll be fine Lopez, we're gonna impress the shit out of her, and you're gonna get your girl."

I swallow and try to act brave, nodding my head maybe little too much. "We...we got this shit."

I look out of the windshield and my stomach drops as I see her walking to her car. Puck looks at me and nods climbing out of my mustang guitar equipped. I gather all the strength I have and climb out too, smoothing my shirt and taking a deep breath.

We walk towards her car and she looks up noticing me and Puck.

"Britt." I breathe out instantly relaxing.

"Hi San," she says smiling in that fucking adorable way only Brittany can do.

"Puck," she states acknowledging his presence and glancing down at the guitar in his hands. "Britt." I say again and she returns her attention to me.

"I'm _sorry_, for being such an ass. I'm sorry for _everything_. But I love you and you love me. And we both know it. We've been in love _forever_ and I'm pretty sure we always will be. You're everything to me, and I know I was too scared to show it. But I'm not anymore. I _fucking_ love you girl and I'm ready for everyone to know.

She is smiling hard and I think there are tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you serious San…" she murmurs.

I nod. "I'm ready Britt; I've accepted who I am and what I love. But first I have to do something."

Puck slings his guitar on and hits a couple chords.

"_Uh, Ay, Ay_." I start fitting into Puck's chords.

"_Uh, would you be my girl_?" I sing smiling to her. "Would you be my, _would you be my girlfriend?"_

"Uh, Ay, Yeah." I grab her hands and spin her around in the parking lot.

"Check it. He don't want you like I want you, believe me boo I been told" I rap to her slapping my thigh to the beat. "He don't appreciate you, ma, I can tell by the way he hold you. He don't love you like I do love you. He don't squeeze you like I squeeze."

I hug her from behind. "I'll make your neck pop back and in fact I'll buckle your knees, hey." She laughs as I release her and jump in front of her.

"Okay, baby what's it gon' take for you to be my lady, _tell me right now._I hear your friends say you should," I clap to the beat.

"Your parents tell you what's good. Your lil' sista' keep yellin' San, I wish you would, but you hesitatin debatin' whether or not it's real"

I shrug at myself and flip my hair back.

"I ain't shootin game, boo, I'm just tellin you how I feel. I'm diggin everything about you," I eye her up. "Your hips an' the way the swing. I hate to see you leave boo, but love to see you walk away."

I hop around to the other side of Puck. "I'll be your personal shrink boo I care what ya think, I bought the Bentely in pink cuz my dough in sync,So tell ya man _bye bye_,"

I make a waving gesture, "and tell 'em you're long gone. Ain't no needin' wait up you done found you another _home_.Woo!" I yell out in joy.

"I don't know why you care, why you thinkin' bout it mamma?"

Puck hits a chord and belts in. "_He doesn't even know you're there."_ He grins. "Cause he don't love your eyes."

I echo. _"-No…"_

"And he don't love your smile."

"_-No..."_

"Girl you know that ain't fair."

"-C'mon." I finish.

"_In the middle of the night…"_ he croons. "_Is he gonna be by your side?" _She laughs.

"_Or will he run and hide?"_

He jolts, strumming hard. "You don't know cause things ain't clear. And baby when you cry, Is he gonna stand by your side? He sings to her chuckling. "Does the man even know you're alive?"

"_I got an idea…_ I take a breath and come back in. "_Why don't you be my girlfriend?"_ I hop back to Brittany. "I'll treat you good, I'll treat you good girl. I know you hear your friends when they say you should."

I walk up and cup her face. _"Cause if you were my girlfriend…"_ I bounce on my feet."I'd be your shining star."I drag my hand down to her breast._ "The one to show you where you are."_ I grin at her. "Girl you should be my girlfriend."

I step back and let Puck get the chorus never breaking eye contact with her.

"Does he know what you feel?"

"_-He know what you feel?"_ I chime in.

"Are you sure that it's real yeah…"

"_-Are-you-sure?"_ I echo.

"Does he ease your mind…?"

"_-No…"_

"Or does he break your stride? Did you know that love could be a shield yeahhhh…"

"_In the middle of the night…" _I sing. "Ohhh... Is _he_ gonna be by your side?"

Puck hits backup. "No no – no."

"_Or _will he run and_ hide?"_ I question. _"You don't-know _cause things ain't _ baby _when you cry…"

"-Ooohh…" Puck sings.

"_Is he gonna stand by your side?"_

"-No no…" Puck cries.

"_Does the man even know you're alive?"_I ask.

"_-I got an idea..Why don't you be my girlfriend, yeah yeah. I'll treat you good, I'll treat you good girl. I know you hear your friends when they say you should, baby" _I stick my tongue at her.

"_Cause if you were my girlfriend…"_ I sing grabbing one of her hands.

"-Uh uh uh uh." Puck adds.

"_I'd be your shining star." _

"-I'd be the one to shine for ya, girl."

"_The one to show you where you are." _

"-Check it, ah ah ah ah ah ah," He adds.

"_Girl you should be my girlfriend_…"

"I need a fiancé cute as _Beyonce_" I exclaim. "Ghetto like Da Brat, ready to scrap when I _say. _The _talents_ of Alicia, my fault _Ms. Keys_. I take the hips off Trina, the lips off _Eve!_ I put ya so high-on-a-pedestal, it might make ya nose _bleed_. So much _ice_ around ya ankles, and watch ya toes _freeze_. What's wrong, ma? Ya man ain't _bringing_ ya joy?" I laugh singing into her ear. "Don't _trip flip ya scrip_ to a country girl. Now c'mon."

I frolic, clapping my hands as Puck takes a breath. _"Ever since I saw your face,"_ Puck sings high. _"Nothing in my life has been the same..."_

"I walk around just saying your name, without you my world would end, yeah."

"_I've searched around this whole damn place, and everything says you were meant to beeee."_

"_My girlfriend... oh!"_

"Why don't you be my girlfriend?" I finish softly watching her face.

She is smiling. I knew she would love this song but I'm hoping she understands what I mean.

She takes a step closer and Puck takes a clue and jogs out of my view.

She her nose to mine and lightly drags her lips against my neck. My mind goes blank before I grab her waist.

"Date me Brittany, be _my_ girl," I say resting my forehead against hers slipping my hands underneath the back of her shirt.

She kisses my neck and looks back at me her blue eyes piercing me.

"I was _always _your girl." she whispers quietly before closing the gap between our lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Fuinn are done! Artie and Brittany are done! Brittana Fluff. Tell me what you think! Song is (Girlfriend / *Nysnc Ft. Nelly) Thanks!**_


	8. Tommorrow

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its pairings, or the Fox Network. Ryan Murphy and his producers are not affiliated with any of this story. Cheers._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 Part 2<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

"Why! _Why!_ How could you do this! We _were_ different! We were _supposed_ to last!" I yell as loud as I can at him, he has a miserable expression on and he is looking at his hands in his lap.

He said nothing.

I walked quickly to him and kneel taking his hands in mine. My head stares into his chest as he looks away.

"Why Blaine please," I choke out, "Why? Just tell me."

There's a silence and then "I love you Kurt." he says. "God I love you so much." his voice cracking at the end.

"That's not true." I say standing up again angrily. "If that was true you wouldn't have done this."

He stands up from the chair he was sitting in.

"It was just a kiss." he says quietly, so quiet that I would have missed it if I had taken a breath.

"Just a kiss is still cheating Blaine." I croak out.

"I wanted to see if I could be happy with someone else besides you."

I turn to see his guilty face, my own in shock. I say nothing. He turns around to look out the window of my room.

"It's so wrong to make up backup plans basically." he mutters.

I stare at his back still not understanding. "I was making back up plans because I had lost you." He says finally still not looking out the window.

I speak up finally.

"_Lost_ me? You hadn't lost me and _maybe_ you still haven't." I go to reach his hand, but before I can fully grab it he backs away his face full of anger I've never seen.

"Don't you _get it_ Kurt? You're the one that broke us. I was losing you, you were pulling away. There were times I had no idea where you were. I know we don't go to the same school but _Jesus!_ Kurt you made no effort after prom it was like I was dead weight."

I swallowed guiltily. I could not deny it.

"So I kissed him, one kiss and I felt terrible afterwards! I instantly thought of you and your lips and your mouth. But it didn't matter if I had kissed one person or a hundred you were already gone. _You _gave up on us Kurt, not me."

"We _can still fix this_!" I gasped out loud finally. "I'm sorry I pushed you so far away, you felt alone but we can fix this. I can try harder, you're so important to me."

"I _was_ important to you Kurt, but you've moved on. You don't need me anymore." he said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You don't need us anymore." He finished softly before turning back to look at the window.

"Please…" I begged. "It will be different just give me another chance." He let out a sigh.

"_And I wanna believe you,"_ he sang softly. _"When you tell me that it'll be ok,"_

"_Ya I try to believe you… but _I don't." he stated.

I let out more tears as he continued.

"When you say that it's gonna be, it always turns out to be a different way…"

"I try to believe you…" he turned to me again shaking his head. _"Not today, today, today, today, today..."_

He came closer to me grabbing my head.

"_I_... don't know how I'll feel," he closed his eyes. "Tomorrow, tomorrow,"

"_I… _don't know what to say… tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day…"

"Blaine…please." I groaned, grabbing hold of his collar.

"It's always been up to you..." He opened his eyes pulling out of my grasp. "It's turning around…" he pointed to himself gently. "It's up to me. I'm gonna do what I have to do," He looked at the floor of my room.

"_Just don't…"_ There were tears again. "Give me a little time, leave me alone a little white maybe it's not _too_ late?" He begged.

"Blaine…" I croak.

"Not today. Today, today, today, today, oh…" He sang walking past me towards the door.

"I don't know how I'll feel tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow."

"And I… don't know what to say…. Tomorrow. _Tomorrow._ Tomorrow is a different day."

And with a quick twist of the door handle he was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Klaine are over! OH NO! Hehe. Tell me what you think! Song is (Tommorrow / Avril Lavigne) Thanks!**_


	9. Unspoken

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its pairings, or the Fox Network. Ryan Murphy and his producers are not affiliated with any of this story. Cheers.**_

Chapter 5 Part 1

**Quinn**

The bell rang and Glee club was over. It was our last practice before Nationals this Sunday. As we all talked excitedly amongst ourselves I sat in my chair watching Rachel. She was taking extra time packing her bag up because she was in deep conversation with Jesse St. hideous. God how I hated him, he was so sure of himself, so arrogant and he was finishing first. He had Rachel in the palm of his brainless hand. I resented him with all my being. She laughed at one of his dim jokes and blushed as he touched her neck making up an excuse that her necklace was skewed. I rolled my eyes at the futility of it all. But then thankfully Mr. Shue cut in asking about a song for Nationals and Jesse was forced to leave Rachel as he and left the room.

I took my chance and rushed off my chair and tapped her shoulder.

She turned to me in clear shock and it seemed like she had forgotten to speak because her mouth opened and closed several times but no words left it.

"Hi I said glancing over at my surroundings everyone had left the room except us.

"Quinn, hi." she said stumbling over her words. I knew I shouldn't have reveled in the apparent fact that I was making her nervous but I did. And it gave me some confidence.

"Rachel," I started and she looked like she was going to faint at the fact that I had called her by her first name.

"Rachel." I repeated but she actually did look like she was going to pass out and I saw her in slow motion falling over. I caught her before she hit the floor and although I had made her nervous at the start of this, touching her and being so close to her was sending shivers down my spine. She was extraordinarily light and catching her was no problem. My face was too close to hers for any of my senses to tell me what was going on, and her eyes were staring into mine. Every moment with her flashed through my mind and it was like her brain was doing the same to her. All that was needed was a small touch, of skin to skin. In that moment it was like we weren't Quinn and Rachel it was like we were different people. Different people who belonged together. It was like all I was going to tell her was unnecessary. I t was like she could read me without me saying any words.

It was like she knew.

I let go of her gently because her smell was doing things to me in all the wrong places and she thudded on the ground softly.

"I…I…I …" I started but she cut me off.

"Quinn…" she murmured her voice like a song to me. She reached her hand to touch my cheek and my body gave me away. At her touch my eyes closed instantly and my hand snaked its way up to rest on hers.

"Is this a dream?" she whispered finally. Her fear breaking my heart. I shook my head. She rose from the ground and my body straightened out to full height. She was about three inches shorter than me. Her hand was still on my cheek and her eyes were searching mine as thought she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Rachel…" I tried again but couldn't figure out how to say the words. I didn't need to. She took an even closer step to me. She tore her eyes away from mine and glanced at my lips. So she wanted it too. I wouldn't miss my chance.

I grabbed her head and pressed my lips against hers. I waited for a slap or a push or something but what I got was her responding and opening her mouth and what I got was her tongue against mine and her arms on my sides.

I moved my hands down to her neck, dragging my nails against her skin. She moaned in my mouth, her lips tasting like coffee and strawberries at the same time, I kissed her with everything I had and then I pulled back. Holding her face, those brown eyes melting my soul.

"I love you Rachel." I finally said quietly but firmly.

And then I walked out of the choir room.

**Rachel **

It had been three days since Quinn had confessed her feelings for me. Three days where I literally did not know what to do. So I called the only person I trusted on this matter. She was over in less than ten minutes. Over the last weeks she and I had been super close. She was almost nice to me now a hundred of the time, but I suspected that her relationship with Brittany was the main cause of this.

I heard the doorbell ring and I hopped off my bed. It was a Saturday morning and my Dads were both still asleep. I raced down the staircase to open the door. She stepped in grinning and pushing me joking in the shoulder.

"What's up my favorite hobbit?"

"I still haven't said anything to Quinn. And I'm afraid if I keep staying silent she might give up." I sighed. Santana dropped her bag into her usual spot, my dad's chair and sat down on the couch beside it.

"Hmm." she scratched her forehead. "Well we just need to figure out what to do then huh?"

I cheered and clapped my hands excitedly running into the kitchen. "The usual?" I called out

"Duh!" she yelled back

I grabbed a huge load of soda and a bag of chips before running back into the living room. "I'm really glad you came Santana, I don't think I could talk to anyone else about this.

"Hey no problem, I had nothing better to do at ten o'clock in morning." She replied but I knew it was because she was comfortable here.

She caught a soda I threw at her and proceeded to open it, before pausing and offering "Probably also because you're the only one who knows about my gayness."

I grinned at her before opening the bag of chips "I'm _sure_ Brittany knows," I said shyly.

Santana blushed. Brittany was the only thing that could make her vulnerable.

"Oh shut up." she muttered as I laughed.

"You still owe me big time Santana; Girlfriend was totally my idea and song choice."

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled taking a long sip. "Enough about me let's talk some Faberry!"

"Faberry?" I asked.

"You know… Fabray and Berry," she scoffed looking at me with a zealous look on her face.

"It's your mash up name midget!"

"Ohh….I see like Finchel or Puckleberry."

She laughed "Oh you love yourself berry don't you, personally Brittana sounds better but whatever. We're the hotter couple anyways."

"Excuse me?" I screeched as she chuckled around me.

"Quinn and I are definitely hotter!"

"Nope." she stated simply as she took another sip. "Definitely not." I laughed and grabbed a couch pillow. "Let's see who's so hot after I beat their Puerto Rican butt!" I shouted as I hit her in the face with a pillow spilling soda over her dress.

"Why you little dwarf!" she laughed trying to act mean. "Get over here!" she shouted as I squealed running into the dining room. She grabbed and pillow and chased me throughout the house not caring that there was orange soda down her dress. We laughed for ten more minutes until I gave up and fell on the floor of my room upstairs tired. She collapsed next to me.

"Damn you and your in shape berry I totally would have hit you more times if I could run as much."

"I doubt it" I laughed pulling chips out of my hair. "Was it necessary to dumb the bag of chips on my head?" I asked her merrily.

"Of course." she replied causally looking at her nails.

I grinned and looked up at my ceiling. But then thoughts of Quinn came up and I immediately felt terrible again.

"What am I going to do San? About Quinn." I asked sadly.

She looked at me from her side before doing something I never expected she would do.

She gripped my hand gently.

"You'll get her…promise."

_**A/N: AWWW Pezberry friendship. It was definitely the easiest thing in the world to write. Tell me what you think! Thanks!**_


	10. For you I Will

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its pairings, or the Fox Network. Ryan Murphy and his producers are not affiliated with any of this story. This is a songfic, which means throughout the story there will be song lyrics involved in the actual dialogue. No Beta. I strongly recommend playing the song with the story. If there is a song involved the only character usually aware of the song is the actual singer. Cheers._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 Part 2<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

Santana had told me that Kurt and Blaine were over and though knowing Kurt would be in pain from the breakup I could not stop myself from feeling happy. I had always liked Kurt more than I should have, and with accepting me more and more every day I could deny that I might be falling in I guess what people consider love with him.

There were times when he would look at me too as though wondering the same thing. I knew that any way to Kurt's heart would be a song, and although I hated singing I actually could sing. It would be my first time singing to anyone though. And singing a love song? I whistled to myself. What had I become? Sick in love I groaned. It was third period right before lunch and I had practiced my song for Kurt a million times the night before in my shower.

I hoped he wouldn't think it came out of nowhere. Over the last weeks being a Bully whip for Kurt had allowed him to see my softer side, and I think he already knew I liked him if he was remembering back to the kiss in the locker room. But I wanted to show Kurt that it was more than attraction. I had seen Kurt for who he was, and I wanted to be with him. I wanted to protect him from all the bad in the world, and I wanted to help him continue to push the boundaries of McKinley High. Hell I was strong enough to crack any ignorant kid's skull.

Santana telling me that she had accepted herself for Brittany really hit home for me and I wanted that. I wanted what they had.

The bell rang and walked to Kurt's class to escort him lunch. Kurt was talking to the black girl, Mercedes in his English class still. See I had tried and learned the names to his Glee friends I thought as I waited. He finally hugged her and walked to meet me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He replied in his gentle tone. "Ready for lunch?" I asked him softly.

He nodded. It was now or never.

"Kurt…" I started. He stopped walking and turned back to me. "Kurt I need to say something to you."

He rearranged his messenger bag as I continued.

"These last past weeks I feel like we've become closer. I've tried to show you the nicer side of me and how sorry I was to have rejected that dance"

"I know..." Kurt said smiling slightly. "It's been really nice. Getting to know this side." He finished gesturing at me.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I almost smirked but I wasn't done.

"Kurt-" I said so soft he had to lean in slightly. "I think I'm ready." He raised his eyebrows not quite sure what I was saying.

"I'm ready to come out Kurt, and it's because of you."

He gasped and clapped his hands excitedly.

"After everything we've been through and all the times you've forgiven me for everything- it's really made an impact on me. And…and…I think I'm in love with…" I looked straight into his eyes, "-with you."

There was a pause. He did not move. And neither did I.

"Actually…" I said roughly using the time that he was not moving.

"I don't think. I know. I love you Kurt, more than I love my rep at this stupid school. And I just need you to know that before school is over. If I hadn't told you I would have regretted it." I looked away from him because his silence was making my lips tremble.

"I…I... He started. My eyes flicked back to his and I gently touched his shoulder thankful that he did not flinch.

"This might be a better way to tell you."

I backed up slightly and took a breath. "Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all…" I gulped scratching my head. "Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet I smiled sadly. "As what I can't have…"

I pointed at him my voice picking up speed, "Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair, round your finger," I dipped my head slowly not breaking my stare. "Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you… what I feel about you." He looked puzzled.

"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have," I grabbed both his hands, "and cannon ball into the water,"

He gasped looking around. I ignored the stares. "I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have," he tried not to smile.

"For you I will. For you I will I said earnestly.

"Forgive me if I st..stutter… From all of the clutter in my head," I mumbled. "Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes," I whispered, "Like a water bed."

"Do I seem familiar?" I questioned. "I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times," I shook my head, "No more camouflage, I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall."

I grabbed him again and he let out a yelp as I held his small body against mine, "I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have," I said softly, "and cannon ball into the water,"

I let him go and he took a step back in shock. "I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have, I pointed again at him "For you I will.

I looked away, "You always want what you can't have, but I've got to try. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have." His face changed from shock to understanding.

"For you I will, for you I will, for you I will…" He walked close to me and brought his hand up to my shoulder. I looked down at him. "For you…" I murmured carefully.

"If I could dim the lights in the mall," I sang gesturing around me. "And create a mood I would." I backed up quickly and raised my arms.

"Shout out your name so it echoes in every room," I shouted laughing, "I would."

"That's what I'd do, I told him, that's what I'd do to get through to you…" I walked up quickly to him and pushed him up against the wall softly. "I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have and cannon ball into the water…" My face was an inch from his and my words went into his ear. "I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have,"

"For you I will." His face did not show any sign of fear.

"You always want what you can't have," I told him, "But I've got to try." His body relaxed in mine and he grabbed my letter jacket.

"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have,"

"_For you I will…"_ I finished softly the bell had long run and there were no more students looking at us.

"I don't know what to say." He said gasping. "That was beautiful and I didn't know you could sing." I saw tears in his blue eyes.

"I knew that was the only way to get to you." I replied looking at him heart swelling.

He did not say anything as he turned back to face forward. And for while we stood in the hallway. Then he turned to face me. He didn't say anything just slipped his smaller hand in mine and together we took a step.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh my good gracious! Kurfosky? Dave having a kind side? What is this f*ckery? Just kidding. Tell me what you think! Song (For you I will (Confidence) / Teddy Geiger) Thanks!**_


	11. She Has A Girlfriend Now

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its pairings, or the Fox Network. Ryan Murphy and his producers are not affiliated with any of this story. This is a songfic, which means throughout the story there will be song lyrics involved in the actual dialogue. No Beta. I strongly recommend playing the song with the story. If there is a song involved the only character usually aware of the song is the actual singer. Cheers. _**

This is Rated M.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 Part 1<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

It had been four days since my confession to Rachel and still she had not said anything. If I knew Rachel as well as I thought I did then it was because she wanted to say the right things to me and not mess anything up. But it had been too long since I had been denying my feelings for her and I knew I was running out of time before summer.

I drove all the way to the Berry Household remembering where it was from the party. I was nervous but determined to show Rachel I was serious about my feelings for her. And determination was one of my strong points. Hell I had had a freaking baby last year. If I could handle that, I could handle relationship drama. I had arrived at her house within minutes as she didn't live that far by car. I got out and walked up the pathway to her home worried that maybe I should turn back but as I nearly went back to my car, the front door opened and Rachel stepped out.

In that moment as the sun hit her face and her hair shined brightly I mentally kicked myself for almost leaving her. "Rachel…" I said softly.

"Quinn…" she replied walking closer to me. It was like a thing out of a movie or someone else's life. I couldn't believe why this had taken so long. The air was electric and her presence around was making my brain swell. It was like the temperature went twenty degrees up as she gently touched my hand looking up to meet my eyes. The brown found the green and she murmured "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." I looked down ashamed but when she picked up me chin. I relaxed.

"I'm sorry I took so long to tell you. Can you forgive me?"

She beamed at me and grabbed me into a hug. Her aroma filling up my senses. I wrapped my arms around her small body drowning in her. She had her arms looped around my neck her cheek touching mine. I could feel goose bumps every erupting from the contact. I hoped to god she couldn't hear my heart thumping loud against my rib cage. I could feel her breasts against mine through my dress and I let out a sigh taking in her scent again.

"God I've missed you."

"It's only been a couple days silly," she giggled back into my neck, her breath tickling me.

"Too long…" I muttered into her shoulder.

"I agree," she whispered her eyes closed.

"Finn and I broke up." I said quietly.

She broke the contact and looked up at me her arms still grasping my wrists. She was smiling at me like I had never seen before, and it made my heart clench.

"You did?" she softly questioned.

I nodded. "I was going to do, but he beat me to it." I laughed. "I have to honest, the moment it happened I thought of you, and how maybe I could confess to you now easier. I'm so sorry I ever tried to deny those feelings."

She squealed pulling me in for a kiss. And I didn't care that we were outside on her front lawn, I kissed her back, holding her face gently biting her bottom lip and then rubbing my tongue to wash away the pain. She moaned in my mouth, as my arms found their way to breasts and slid over them firmly.

"Let's go inside." I half-asked and she nodded, taking my hand and leading me into her house.

**Finn**

I had followed Quinn to Rachel's house wondering why the hell she would be here of all places, but she had been ignoring my texts and phone calls.

I was regretting my breakup with Quinn especially since I was now alone. I had and probably always would love Quinn and the same for Rachel. But Rachel was with Jesse now so I had no one to get back with. I did not like being single, and I was going to do everything in my power to get Quinn back. I walked out of my car and up the doorstep. I couldn't help thinking that Quinn being at Rachel's house was really weird but I put that thought aside. I couldn't wait till Monday to talk to Quinn. Hell she might have already moved on and gotten back together will Sam. I couldn't afford that.

After knocking for a minute straight I turned the door handle. It was unlocked and I had been at Rachel's before so I entered.

"Rachel?" I asked out loud. Her home was huge and it looked even bigger empty. There was no one home apparently even though Quinn's car was still in the driveway. I checked in the kitchen and walked out the back to see if they were in the backyard. No one.

"Rachel?" I asked again outside, no response. I walked back into the kitchen and I was about to leave when I heard something hit the floor from above. Rachel's room of course I should have checked there first. But I forgot because the stairway entrance was sort of hidden behind what looked like a closet.

I opened the door and climbed up the staircase quietly in case she was sleeping and thankfully the stairs were carpeted so there were no squeaks or cracks being made. Rachel's room was on the far right and as I got closer I heard breathing and low murmurs.

I was confused was Quinn in Rachel's room? And what were they doing? Taking a nap? There were no words being said were they just staring at each other? The door to Rachel's room was open by a little bit and I didn't want to scare her by busting in so I took a small peak at what was inside.

There are times in every man's life where he really should have minded his own business.

**Rachel**

I moaned as Quinn peeled my shirt off, biting at my neck. I dragged my hands through her blonde hair as she threw my shirt to the ground to meet her abandoned dress and my shorts. I was now just in my underwear and Quinn in hers. I cupped her face in my hands dragging my teeth along her bottom lip before pulling away to take a breath and look at her. Her eyes were closed but she was smiling. After a second she opened her eyes and the green pierced the brown and I could have died right then. Instead I took her mouth again asking for entrance with my tongue. She granted it and ran her arms along my stomach causing me to shiver slightly and boost my heart rate. She pushed me tenderly down on my bed and climbed over me leaving wet kisses down the side of my neck and then dragging her teeth between my breasts. She cupped the right one and took the left one in the mouth causing me to moan again and involuntarily push myself further into her warm mouth. My arms wrapped around her neck, my hands in her hair as my eyes rolled back when she took a small bite.

Then I was cold her mouth had deserted my breasts and was going farther and farther down, she briefly stopped to kiss my belly button but then her thumbs were on either side of my underwear. She looked up at me for a second and I guess I must have nodded or given her a sign because suddenly they were off and she was pushing my knees apart. The air hit my center and I was embarrassed at how wet I was for her. She looked at me and then at my center and smirked. I was wondering just when she had gotten so good at seducing girls but then my thoughts were cut short as I gasped, her tongue had found my clit and a finger was running up again down my slit. My eyes rolled back and I arched myself into her mouth with my arms covering my eyes as she swirled her tongue against the little bundle of nerves.

"...Oh…oh my god Quinn, oh my g-…" I couldn't finish the sentence because another moan came out instead of a word.

"Fuck." I whimpered and I felt her laugh against my entrance. She continued to lap at me and then pushed a finger in. I let out a groan when she curled it.

"Holy shit…I …" she added a second finger and I forgot how to speak. "Quinn I…"

She shushed me and kept pumping two fingers at a steady pace. I moved with her, one of my hands wrapped in her hair the other holding on for dear life to the bedpost behind me. She flicked her tongue continuously against my clit while pushing, her other hand squeezing my breast. I moaned and thrusted against her hand and I felt my muscles tightening up and my stomach clenching. I was on the edge and she could feel it.

"Fuck," I gasped again, pushing my hands against my eyes, realizing that I was sweating. She briefly lifted her mouth up to whisper "I love it when you curse." I took a quick look at her and through my haze I smiled. She quickly dipped her head back and pushed a third finger in hard and and I dug my palms into my stomach. My breaths came out in pants and then I was seeing white.

One last flick of her tongue against me and I exploded.

"Quinn…" I yelled arching my back and grabbing at the sheets on either side of me. My knees buckled against her head and I was scared I might suffocate her but she was lapping up my fluids and giggling.

**Finn**

I was frozen. Half in anger and half in fascination.

"Quinn…!" I heard Rachel moan and my heart stopped because I had just witness my ex-girlfriends fuck each other. In front of me. I was in a daze. I saw Quinn push herself up from between Rachel's legs, her body covered in a light film of sweat and lie on top of her, their breasts pushing together. I saw Rachel's sweaty forehead and happy face kiss Quinn and I saw them lock hands and close their eyes and sigh together and then I had to leave. Because then I realized it wasn't just sex.

I took a step back and almost fell over. I was stunned and shocked and confused. I ran down the stairs relieved they had not heard me. I jumped in my car, turned the key and drove away as fast as possible.

"Holy fucking shit, oh my god, holy shit, holy shit. I yelled to myself in the car. "Oh my god what the fuck? When did this happen? How did this happen? I was hysterical.

Three minutes later I was quiet. I clenched the steering wheel staring ahead barely moving a muscle. Thousands of thoughts were running in my head, every single encounter they had ever had together I was replaying. Why hadn't I seen this coming? Oh right because Rachel was with me, and then with Jesse. Jesse I thought my face grimacing. But then I laughed and I couldn't stop laughing. I was picturing his reaction to this. At least that was the silver lining. But not even jesse could fully keep me away from thinking that this was somehow because of me. Because I had treated them badly and that perhaps I had driven them together. I took a left and pulled up into some random parking lot and turned off the engine to my truck. Was I really that selfish? To think I had caused this? I shook away that thought, ashamed that I would ever think I could drive someone to fuck another person. Hell I supported Kurt I could support this. It would take some time and a lot of pride to swallow, but neither girl had done anything wrong to me. Quinn and I were over I had ended it. And Rachel and me however desperate I was to be with her had always for some reason fallen apart. Maybe it was because we were not meant to be together. I threw my head; these thoughts making me want to go to sleep so I could forget about all of this. I turned the engine back on and pulled out really wanting to get home.

I turned the radio on, and immediately I heard a band. I laughed at the irony of it all. Well it had never really applied to my life as much as it had now.

_She has a girlfriend now, _My head bobbed to the beat._ She has a girlfriend now. She has a girlfriend now, she said Guys don't do no more for me…_

I could hear Quinn's voice in my head. _You never loved me, like I wanted you to_.

I sang along"You never loved me, nooo. I said I loved you baby, what do you want me to do? I yelled "What do you want me to doo?"

The radio continued._ She said she found someone who's gonna hold her hand She said she found someone who's gonna understand…_

"She don't need anybody to be her man, I howled. "She don't need nobody to be her man. She has a girlfriend now!" I echoed drumming against the steering wheel.

"She has a girlfriend now, She has a girlfriend now," I checked the mirror singing along. "she said, Guys don't do no more for me."

The trumpets and saxophones blared into my truck and I was laughing so hard my vision was blurry.

"She said she found someone who's gonna hold her hand, She said she found someone who's gonna understand... She don't need nobody to be her man, she don't need nobody to be her man…"

"She has a girlfriend now…" I bellowed un-clipping my seat belt.

_She has a girlfriend now, she has a girlfriend now, she said Guys don't do no more for me…_

I sighed pulling into my driveway shutting off the story of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Faberry is official! Finn is a little slow and it takes a song to really let Faberry hit home with him. But it ends on a funny note. Also the parts where it doesn't have quotations are the radio and Finn listening along. Don't worry Santana will make a reappearance! Song (She has girlfriend now / Reel Big Fish) Thanks!**_


End file.
